Las Crónicas de Narnia: La Orden Merlín
by Berry Icewand
Summary: El potente hechizo impacto contra su pecho. El sonido del metal chocando se detuvo y solo hubo silencio, quedo inmóvil en su sitio, no oía, ni sentía nada aparte de un frio que le calaba los huesos
1. prefacio

_Hola soy nueva aqui y esta es la primera historia que escribo y decidi hacerlo sobre Narnia, por que es uno mis libros favoritos aunque solo he leído hasta el segundo y recién empiezo el tercero, espero que les guste, aquie les dejo el prefacio y despues publicare el primer capitulo._

_Advertencia: nada de lo puedan reconocer es mio todo es C.S Lewis. _

_

* * *

_

**Prefacio**

El potente hechizo impacto contra su pecho. El sonido del metal chocando se detuvo y solo hubo silencio, quedo inmóvil en su sitio, no oía, ni sentía nada aparte de un frio que le calaba los huesos, por rabillo del ojo, encontró su mirada horrorizada, le sonrió débilmente, una sonrisa que no pudo ver, y luego todo se oscureció.


	2. Sueños y sensaciones

_Hola soy yo nuevamente, este es el primer capitulo espero les guste._

_Advertencia: nada de lo puedan reconocer es mio todo es C.S Lewis. (si fuera así susan entraría a Narnia y Peter tendría dueña...osea YO)_

* * *

**LAS CRONICAS DE NARNIA: LOS HECHIZEROS DE LA ORDEN DE MERLIN.**

Son muchos los mundos pero...todos con un mismo cielo. Un cielo...Un destino.

**Capitulo 1**

**Sueños y sensaciones**

**

* * *

**

_**Cair Paravele Narnia año 1007**_

Siete años an pasado desde que la bruja blanca fuera derrotada.

Siete años desde que la profecía se cumpliera y Narnia tuviera a sus reyes.

Siete años de paz

Siete años de armonía

Pero ahora algo estaba por suceder.

* * *

Los rayos del sol iluminaban el Gran salón de Cair Paravele se podía respirar esa tranquilidad que solo trae consigo las primeras horas de la mañana, la brisa que llegaba desde el mar le llenaba los pulmones y tranquilizaba su agitada mente, esa noche no habia podido dormir, como a sido común desde hace algunas semanas, las pesadillas habían vuelto, como sucedió las primeras semanas después de la guerra, como recordatorio de todo lo que paso, podía ver los rostros de todos los hombres y criaturas a los que con su espada habia puesto fin, escuchaba sus gemidos de dolor y agonía, podía sentir sus miradas en el podía ver el momento exacto en que la luz abandonaba sus ojos, pero no todo era malo en medio de la desesperación podía escuchar una suave voz y una hermosa melodía si bien no entendía su significado pues era cantada en una lengua extraña para el , la voz era tan dulce y hermosa y poco a poco los amargos sonidos de dolor y desesperación se apagaban y solo se escuchaba esa dulce voz, después una tierna caricia surcaba su rostro y lo sumía en un apacible sueño y despertaba poco antes del amanecer.

Si bien le tranquilizaba, también lo intrigaba ¿quien era la mujer? si bien nunca la ha visto por su voz no habia duda que se trataba de una. Esos eran los pensamientos que rondaban su cabeza hasta que pudo escuchar unos suaves pero veloces pasos que se dirigían hacia el.

**-sabia que te encontraría aquí-** escucho la vos de su hermana lucy también conocida como la reina valiente.

El gran rey de Narnia volteo hacia ella le sonrió sus ojos brillaban de una forma increíble al realizar ese gesto, su hermano era apuesto sin duda y eso ella lo sabia, por algo las mayoría de las damas no solo de Narnia sino también de los otros países vecinos suspiraban por el….

**-¿necesitas algo lu?- **le pregunto, ella lo miro y le sonrió **–solo quería saber donde estabas-** le dijo mientras se colocaba a su lado en el gran balcón que daba a la playa.

**-intente despertar a Edmund pero tiene el sueño mas pesado que una roca, no se despertaría ni aunque un ejercito de centauros pasaran por su lado-** termino Lucy con una risa a la cual Peter se unió después, una vez calmados se escucho la voz de la reina nuevamente.

**-Cuando fui a ver a Susan ya estaba despierta, supuse que estaba en las cocinas supervisando el desayuno de hoy, fui a verte a ti pero no estabas en tu habitación, te busque en la biblioteca pero no estabas, así que se me ocurrió que podrías estar aquí, y por lo visto acerté, últimamente solo se te encuentra aquí en las mañanas-** le dijo mientras miraba hacia el horizonte.

**¿Puedo preguntar por que?-** le pregunto volviéndose hacia el

Un grupo de gaviotas pasaron volando cerca de la playa y por un momento no se escuchaba nada más que respiración de ambos.

**-me gustar venir aquí, la tranquilidad y la paz que se respira en este lugar me permite pensar con mas claridad, ya sabes el reino, el tratado que se firmará con el rey de Acherland y el comercio con los otros países-** culmino volviendo a mirar hacia el horizonte.

Algo le decía a Lucy que eso no era lo único que le preocupaba a su hermano pero conociendo a Peter, solo lo dirá cuando lo crea conveniente.

**-sabes, tengo la sensación de que algo va a pasar hoy**….**algo maravilloso**

Si el también lo sentía, si era bueno o malo no lo sabia pero pronto lo averiguarían

**-creo que deberíamos ir a la cocina, Susan ya debe estar esperándonos-** caminaron en silencio cada uno con un sentimiento extraño en el pecho.

El gran salón quedo en silencio y en un pequeño instante una brisa soplo, y el eco de una suave risa sonó.

El sueño la habia abandonado horas antes del amanecer, en estos últimos días era normal, se levantaba antes de que el sol saliese con una presentimiento extraño, algo se avecinaba lo olía en el aire y lo sentía en la tierra, no sabia que era pero esperaba que no fuera grave.

**-será mejor que me levante-** se dijo a si misma, bajo de la cama y se asomo al balcón que daba al jardín del castillo todo estaba tranquilo todavía, se quedo hay un largo rato hasta que escucho que llamaban a su puerta.

**-adelante-** contesto la puerta se abrió revelando a una de las doncellas del castillo.

**-buenos días su majestad-** le saludo la doncella **-¿desea que le prepare su baño?-** le pregunto.

**- si por favor lo necesito-** le respondió la reina gentil, la doncella se retiro a la habitación contigua y regreso luego de un rato.

**-esta listo alteza-** le informo la doncella.

Dio las gracias a la doncella y le dijo que podía retirarse, una vez sola fu hasta la otra habitación, se despojo de sus ropas y tomo su baño una ves terminado salió y otra doncella la estaba esperando para ayudarla a vestirse, se sentó frente a su coqueta que estaba frente a su cama la doncella le cepillo su largo cabello castaño oscuro que se enroscaba en las puntas y los sujeto con un broche en forma de hoja, le coloco un delicado vestido verde con detalles plateados, que se amoldaba a sus delicadas curvas, dando una ultima mirada al balcón salió junto con la doncella hacia las cocinas.

Cuando llego ya se podía escuchar el ajetreo de cada mañana, cuando la reina entro todo se calmo **–buenos días su majestad-** saludaron a coro los presentes.

**-buenos días a todos-** saludo al reina brindándoles una sonrisa**- ¡¿cirya?-** llamo susan.

**- si mi niña-** la dama era una señora que surcaba los sesenta años su cabello negro ya contaba con la presencia de las canas estaba recogido en un moño en forma de rosca en la parte de atrás de su cabeza llevaba un vestido celeste con un delantal blanco delante, era bajita y rellenita tenia los ojos castaños, es muy dulce y querida por todos especialmente por los reyes y reinas, es la matrona y encargada de que se haga todo en el castillo, goza de la plena confianza de sus majestades.

**- ¿sabes si mis hermanos ya se levantaron?- le pregunto susan**

**-Peter ya se levanto, debe estar en el salón del trono como todas las mañanas, luce ya debe estar con el y Edmund aun duerme- **concluyo cirya mientras preparaba una masa para el pan.

- **será mejor que vaya a despertarlo es capaz de dormir todo el día-** se disponía a levantarse pero una voz desde la entrada la detuvo.

**-buenos días-** saludo Lucy a los integrantes de la cocina mientras se acerba a susan y le daba un beso en la mejilla y a cirya uno en la cabeza en muestra del afecto que le tenia a la anciana.

**-buenos días alteza-** saludaron los demás.

**- creí que Peter estaba contigo-** le dijo susan

**- si pero se quedo hablando con oreus en el pasillo-** le respondió

**-buenos días a todos-** saludo Peter después de unos minutos – buenos días majestad- saludaron los demás, y susan pudo notar como las doncellas más jóvenes se sonrojaban en presencia de su hermano, provocando la mirada de advertencia de cirya y la risita de Lucy.

**- el desayuno estará listo pronto-** informo la matrona- mientras se limpiaba las manos**- será mejor que despierte a Edmund-**estaba en la puerta cuando Peter la detuvo

**- no hace falta cirya iré yo-** le dijo a la anciana mientras salía con una sonrisa que no prometía nada bueno.

**- será mejor que ponga mas pastelillos en la mesa-** hablo cirya- algo me dice que los necesitaremos- Lucy sonrió mientras Susan soltaba un suspiro.

Después de un momento Lucy pregunto**-** **¿cuento crees que tarde?**

**-no mucho, espera en 3….2…1...**

En ese momento se escucho un PETER en voz de grito que resonó en las paredes, provocando la risa de las tres mujeres en la cocina.

Luego de un rato por la puerta de la cocina apareció un sonriente Peter y un enfurruñado Edmund que lo miraba en forma asesina.

**-buenos días Edmund, ¿Cómo amaneciste?**- le pregunto susan con una sonrisa divertida, Lucy a su lado reía abiertamente **– no es gracioso-** le replico este

**-no… si lo es –** le respondió Lucy.

Saludo a todos y se fue al comedor murmurando cosas como hermanos locos y un buen sueño.

El desayuno paso tranquilo entre bromas y sonrisas decidieron que un paseo a caballo les vendría bien a todos, salían de los establos cuando de pronto el cielo se oscureció y un resplandor banco los cegó momentáneamente, después de eso pudieron ver como tres figuras eran arrojadas en distintas direcciones en el bosque.

* * *

_**Siena Italia año 2010**_

La ciudad de Siena en la región de Toscana de Italia se encontraba sumida en un profundo sueño, totalmente ajeno a lo que sucedería en la Villa _Patrizia_ en los alrededores de la ciudad.

Tres figuras encapuchadas aparecieron frente a la gran puerta de hierro forjado de la villa, dos eran pequeñas y una era más alta que las otras dos, una de las pequeñas llevaba una túnica de terciopelo rojo por dentro forrada de satén rojo, la mas alta tenia una de terciopelo negro, y la otra pequeña que estaba apoyada en uno de los pilares que sostienen la puerta, llevaba una túnica de terciopelo azul y por dentro forraba de satén azul claro.

**-¿estas bien?-** le pregunto una voz masculina proveniente del encapuchado de negro.

–**si…si estoy bien-** le respondió una suave voz femenina.

**-¿puedes caminar?-** le pregunto otra voz femenina, que venia del poseedor de la túnica roja.

**-si-** respondió e intento levantarse pero las fuerzas le fallaron y se volvió a recargar en el pilar de la puerta, y con su mano izquierda se sostenía con fuerza el costado derecho de su cuerpo.

**-creo que no puedes-** replico la vos masculina alzándola en brazos al estilo novia, la otra chica se habia adelantado hacia la puerta y alzando su mano derecha toda la reja fue cubierta por un ligero brillo dorado, la puerta se abrió con un chirrido las tres figuras entraron y la puerta se volvió a cerrar.

Caminaron en silencio hacia la puerta doble de la casa la chica volvió a repetir el mismo procedimiento y la puerta se abrió entraron y siguieron por un pasillo que daba a la cocina, el hombre sentó a la chica en la silla del desayunador la miro y miro a la otra chica a través de la capucha.

**-lo primero que hay que hacer, es curar sus heridas-** dijo el a la otra chica mientras esta caminaba alrededor de la cocina y murmuraba en voz baja, cuando de repente se detuvo y quedo mirando hacia la pared este de la cocina.

_Cuatro figuras estaban delante del fuego de una chimenea, una quinta figura apareció de la nada y se arrodillo ante la figura del centro._

_-los encontramos señor, uno de ellos cometió el error de usar su magia y nuestro buscador los rastreo, están en Italia en Siena- le dijo la figura de rodillas._

_- la villa….quieren abrir el portal- hablo a nadie en particular._

_Otra sucesión de imágenes, las mismas cinco figuras aparecieron frente al portón de la villa, uno de ellos conjuro un enorme dragón de fuego que arraso con toda la casa, y de las llamas, como si de demonios recién salidos del infiernos se tratase salieron las cinco figuras encapuchadas._

Volvió en si y miro por la ventana de la cocina escudriñando en la noche…. nada…aun.

El hombre gruño en dirección de la ventana como si supiera lo que buscaba la chica

**-¿cuanto tiempo?-** pregunto la chica en la silla.

**-Cinco minutos-** le respondió volviendo la mirada hacia a ellos.

**-no es suficiente tenemos que curarla-** replico el con frustración.

**-no hay tiempo que perder, tenemos que darnos prisa-** dijo la mujer mientras intentaba levantarse, el la hizo sentarse de nuevo- **tiene que haber alguna forma, no puede continuar en este estado-** replico el

**- shhhh calma estoy bien, puedo durar un poco mas, ahora lo importante es salir de aquí- **le hablo con dulzura la chica y poniendo una mano en su rostro a través de la capucha.

Con un suspiro de frustración la tomo en brazos nuevamente **– sigamos –** dijo la otra chica y siguieron a través de otro pasillo que los condujo a una puerta que los llevaba al jardín, caminaron hasta el final de este en donde en medio de la penumbra pudieron observar un gran y majestuoso árbol en cuyo tronco tenia grabado un pentagrama y en el centro de este tenia un sol y una luna juntos, en la parte de este se encontraba grabada la cabeza de un león.

**- espero que funcione-** dijo el muchacho de la túnica negra

**- funcionara –** le dijo la chica de rojo.

**-solo tenemos que creer-** termino la muchacha en sus brazos.

Las dos chicas alzaron sus manos y juntas dijeron en latín "_pro sol solis quod luna vos patefacio sursum"*_

El antiguo árbol brillo en una combinación de plateado y dorado, el gran árbol comenzó a bifurcarse hasta tomar el alto de la entrada de una cueva solo que toso estaba oscuro y una suave brisa acaricio sus rostro y escucharon una voz poderosa y antigua_" como un susurro en el viento._

"_**vengan hijas de Eva e hijo de Adán"**_

En ese instante una explosión los hiso girarse hacia la casa y vieron con horror como un gran dragón destruía la casay todo a su alrededor, de las llamas salieron las cinco figuras de la visión de la chica de rojo.

La figura el centro conjuro otro dragón para atacar a los otros tres, la chica de túnica rojo saco de esta un báculo largo dorado que en la extremidad inferior sobresale una punta afilada de color rojo y en la parte superior de este un circulo dorado que contiene otro con puntas doradas que representa al sol.

Lanzo un hechizo que impacto contra el dragón, la fuerza de este mando a los tres a través del árbol y este volvió a su estado inicial.

El líder de los encapuchados se acerco al árbol y diciendo las mismas palabras que las dos chicas espero a que se abriera el portal nuevamente, pero nada sucedió, lo intento una vez mas pero esta vez el ponte rugido de un León se escucho en medio de la noche, esta entrada ya no les serviría.

**-ahora que hacemos mi señor-** le pregunto otro de los encapuchaos.

Este los miro y les a través de su capa les sonrió.

**-hay otras maneras de entrar, y cuando lo haga me encargare personalmente de ellos ni siquiera el me detendrá.**

"_**Entrare y una vez hay el gran poder será mío"**_

_**

* * *

**_

**_N/A *_**_En nombre del sol y la Luna .. ábrete ( es el significado del hechizo el árbol)_

_Espero que les haya gustado...ya saben cometarios, tomatasos, en un review_

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

_._

**_" Donde quieras que vaya yo iré"_**


	3. Ecuentros

_¡Hola! lo se me he tardado horrores me disculpo, se que no es escusa pero entre la universidad y el trabajo no he tenido tiempo de nada, recién hoy pude sentarme a terminar el capitulo, espero que les gusto lo hice con mucho cariño para ustedes así que si encuentran alguna falta ortográfica espero que me disculpen y me notifiquen. _

_Declainer: _

_ Berry :SOY DUEÑA DE TODO XD _

_Kitty: No, no lo eres. _

_Berry: ohhhhh como te gusta matarme la ilusión. :( snif. _

_Kitty: Si me encanta, ahora da la advertencia._

_Berry: OH esta bien no eres divertida,_

_ nada de lo que puedan reconocer es mio todo es del Gran C.S. Lewis, yo solo los uso para divertirme. - _

_Berry: ¿estas Feliz?_

_Kitty; si, buena chica :) _

**-Dejen Review- **Dialogos

"D_ejen Review" _Pensamientos.

* * *

_**"Somos del mismo material del que se tejen los sueños, nuestra pequeña vida está rodeada de sueño".**_

_** " **__**William Shakespeare**__**."**_

**Capitulo 2**

**Encuentros**

* * *

**Oreus- **llamo Peter, el centauro se acercó a el desde la entrada de los establos.

**-si majestad- **le dijo este.

**-reúne a un grupo de expedición hay que investigar que fue lo que paso- **le dijo el rey

**- yo también iré- **dijo Lucy cuando oreus se marcho.

**- no, no sabemos que era eso que cayo en el bosque, puede ser peligroso- **le dijo Edmund.

**- y mas razón, puede que necesiten el cordial- **les replico esta.

**- Susan y tú deben quedarse en el castillo- **les dijo Peter

**- pero….**- intento replicar Lucy pero fue interrumpida por Edmund- **si algo sucede y no podemos regresar pronto, alguien deberá evacuar el lugar y llevarlos a un sitio seguro-**Susan y Lucy se miraron y asintieron, en eso oreus regreso con dos centauros mas.

**-aquí esta majestad- **dijo oreus, Corín y ortos son gemelos y de los mas fuertes y rápidos miembros de la guardia tenían el cabello castaño y los ojos negros, grandes arquero y letales con la espada.

**-bien- **habloPeter- **ustedes tres irán por el lado este del bosque**- les dijo el rey estos asintieron y haciendo una reverencia a los reyes se marcharon cumplir su misión.

- **yo iré por el oeste**- dijo Edmund

- **y yo por el norte**- hablo Peter. Se despidieron de ambas jóvenes, montaron sus caballos y partieron rumbo a sus destinos.

Lucy lanzo un suspiro que no paso desapercibido para Susan- **estarán bien**- le dijo mientras acariciaba sus cabellos dorados.

**-lo se-** le dijo Lucy- **pero desearía haber ido** – le dijo a su hermana.

Susan la miro y le sonrió maternalmente, ella también quería ir pero debían quedarse aquí por si algo, (Aslan no lo permita) sucedía.

* * *

Abrió lentamente sus ojos y estos se encontraron con las ramas de los arboles que se alzaban ante ella, los pocos rayos del sol que se filtraban por estos, le daban un aspecto cálido y hermoso al lugar, intento levantarse, pero un dolor agudo en el costado derecho de su cuerpo se lo impidió y quedo recostada en la hierba. Su mente repaso todo lo que habia sucedido, el ataque en medio de la noche, la desesperación de su padre por sacarlos de hay, la villa completamente destruida, el árbol y la sensación de paz y de seguridad en que la envolvió aquella voz tan profunda y poderosa, y de pronto lo comprendió…estaba en un bosque, era de día pero cuando los atacaron esos sujetos era de noche…podría ser que…. que estaban…en….

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de los cascos de un caballo acercándose, intento levantarse nuevamente pero no pudo_ "duele demasiado" _ se dijo así misma, cerro los ojos y respiro profundo, el sonido de los cascos se oían cada vez mas cerca. Se quedo quieta sin moverse, el caballo se detuvo a unos metros de ella, sintió unos pasos acercándose hacia donde se encontraba abrió los ojos otra vez y estos se encontraron con unos azules que la miraban entre sorprendió y preocupado después de eso todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Cabalgaba hacia el lado norte del bosque, una de las tres figuras habia caído en esa dirección, y a medida que se acercaba un sentimiento extraño se apoderaba el. Siguió sorteando los arboles hasta que llego a una zona donde el bosque era mas denso se detuvo un momento y paseo su mirada por el lugar hasta detenerse en un gran árbol, pero el árbol no fue lo que llamo su atención si no lo que se encontraba en la base de este, habia algo que se movía en el lugar, desmonto con agilidad del caballo y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la figura en el suelo

**-tenga cuidado majestad-** le dijo el caballo que respondía al nombre de Shadow este era un gran semental completamente negro y con los ojos negros.

**- lo tendré-** le respondió Peter mientras se acerba a la pequeña figura en el suelo que estaba cubierta por una túnica de terciopelo azul, se puso de cuclillas retiro la capucha que cubría la cabeza y se topo con un rostro de facciones finas y delicadas _"una chica" _pensó el. La chica en cuestión tenía el cabello negro y lleno de bucles, la piel blanca, una nariz pequeña y fina, la boca pequeña que estaba ligeramente entreabierta, unas largas pestañas negras que acariciaban sus mejillas. Ahora que la vea bien estaba muy pálida sus mejillas no tenían color y su respiración era errática, se fijo en sus manos que sostenían el costado derecho de su cuerpo tomo una de ellas y se sorprendió por lo que vio _"¡sangre!"_ pensó El, retiro con cuidado la túnica y revelo un camisón blanco manchado de sangre, alzo sus ojos al rostro de ella nuevamente y se percato de que habría los ojos. Unos orbes plateados le devolvieron la mirada, pero al poco tiempo los volvió a cerrar.

Peter reacciono, la chica habia perdido mucha sangre _"y esta helada"._ Lo supo cuando tomo su mano para ver la herida, la envolvió bien en su túnica la alzo en brazos y la monto suavemente en Shadow este al ver a la chica se asombro.

**-¡esta muy mal es solo una niña!-** dijo este

**- si, lo se –** le dijo Peter mientras montaba nuevamente y acariciaba su lomo, tomo las rienda y envolvió con firmeza la cintura de la joven cuidando de no tocar la herida. Esta en su inconsciencia solo atino al a recostar su cabeza sobre el pecho de Peter.

**-vamos Shadow hay que llegar lo mas pronto posible-** le dijo al semental _"Lucy tenia razón hubiera sido mejor que viniera. Solo espero llegar a tiempo"_

* * *

Su cuerpo choco contra las ramas de los grandes arboles, y luego de forma brusca cayo al suelo, soltando un quejido de dolor se quedo hay durante un momento y después comenzó a incorporarse, se examino detenidamente, sus brazos y piernas tenían pequeños rasguños pero nada preocupante, su túnica se habia desgarrado en el borde cuando se enredo en una de las ramas al caer. Intento ponerse de pie, pero un dolor agudo en su tobillo izquierdo se lo impidió, lo toco con la yema de los dedos y comprobó que estaba hinchado y palpitaba dolorosamente_ "probablemente sea un esguince" _suspiró y paseo su vista por los alrededores, se encontraba en un bosque frondoso y muy hermoso los arboles se alzaban imponentes al cielo como si quisieran tocar las nubes, las hojas de los arboles eran de un verde muy vivo y los troncos y ramas de estos eran de un café muy hermoso, el olor de la hierba fresca inundo sus sentidos _"debe ser primavera"_ pensó ella, el murmullo del agua corriendo le indico que estaba cerca de un rio o tal vez un arroyo, intento levantarse nuevamente y callo en cuenta del dolor de su pie .Colocó las manos en su tobillo y murmuro y hechizo de curación de sus manos salió un resplandor verde que cubrió su pie unos segundos después se detuvo y movió su pie de un lado a otro para cerciorarse que estaba bien. Se paró y cerro los ojos para escuchar en que dirección corría el agua y así poder orientarse, tan concentrada estaba que no fue consiente de que habia alguien detrás suyo, hasta que sintió algo afilado en su garganta y un brazo apretar fuertemente su cintura, intento liberarse pero estaba débil y mareada por la caída, y además era mas fuerte que ella.

**-no te muevas bruja-** le dijo susurro una voz masculina en su oido, se quedo quieta un instante y luego sele ocurrió algo, pisó el pie de su captor y en ese instante aprovechó para liberarse de su agarre y salir corriendo, pero no conto con el fuera mas ágil, la agarro de un brazo girándola y pegándola contra si con su otra mano tomo el otro brazo de la chica y lo colocó detrás de la espalda de esta como izo con el otro, en medio del ajetreo la capucha que ocultaba el rostro de la chica callo dejando ver una larga melena rubia que caía en ondas hasta su cintura, alzo su rostro y sus grandes orbes dorados se toparon con una penetrante mirada café que la estudiaba detenidamente. Intento safarce de su agarre, pero le rea imposible _"el tipo es fuerte"_ pensó, en un instante el mundo comenzó a dar vueltas a su alrededor y sus fuerzas le fallaron, si no hubiera sido por que el la tenia fuertemente sujeta habría caído al suelo, recostó la cabeza en su pecho y respiro profundamente cerro los ojos y no los volvió a abrir mas.

* * *

El sonido del agua correr lo despertó, abrió los ojos lentamente, el sol le daba de lleno en la cara y lastimaba su ojos, parpadeo un poco para que se acostumbrara a la luz, respiro profundamente y se sentó en la hierba a su derecha un arroyo corría a su derecha rio arriba, se acerco al arroyo y sumergió las manos en el agua fresca, se mojo la cara y lavo las manos. _"donde estoy"_ se preguntó, lo ultimo que recordaba fue caer dentro del tronco de ese árbol pero no_…."espera un segundo, caímos por ese árbol, estamos en un bosque, es de día, puede ser…que…que estemos en…._

Los cascos de un caballo lo hicieron ponerse en guardia, no estaban muy lejos, por un momento considero esconderse de los jinetes, pero entonces recordó que no sabia donde estaban sus hermanas _"tal vez puedan ayudarme a encontrarlas"_ se dijo, _"o, quizás ellos las tengan"_ le dijo una voz en su cabeza, no podía descartar esa posibilidad, habia que ser precavidos entonces, no podía fiarse de nadie. Decidió esperar a que llegaran a el, los cascos cada vez estaban mas cerca no tubo que esperar mucho, de entre el denso bosque emergieron tres figuras a simple vista parecían jinetes pero cuando estuvieron mas cerca pudo notar que se trataba de centauros que se acercaron a el y le apuntaron con sus flechas.

**-¿quién eres? y ¿por qué estas aquí?-** le pregunto oreus, el muchacho los miro atreves de su capucha que se habia colocado antes que llegaran, pero no respondió.

**-parece que no va a responder oreus**- le dijo Corín, oreus miro al chico- **muéstranos tu rostro extraño-** le dijo después de un momento.

Este respiro profundamente y luego de considerarlo un momento levanto sus manos y bajo su capucha revelando a un joven de cabello negro tes ligeramente bronceada y ojos dorados y una nariz recta, la firmeza de boca y su mirada le hacia aparentar mas edad pero solo era un muchacho.

Este recorrió con su mirada a los tres centauros frente a el esperando ver a sus hermanas, pero no habia rastro de ellas _"¿dónde podrán estar?"_ pensó par si.

**-te preguntare otra vez-** le dijo el centauro que respondía al nombre de oreus sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

**-¿quién eres? Y ¿Por qué estas aquí?- **le pregunto nuevamente.

Después d un momento el muchacho por fin hablo**- lo siento caballeros pero no puedo contestar sus preguntas hasta no hablar con su líder.**

Los tres centauros lo miraron fijamente, la firmeza de voz y la seriedad de mirada les decía que hablaba enserio.

**-de acuerdo-**dijo oreus después de un rato, le hizo una seña a ortos y este se acerco al chico con lo que parecía ser una cuerda.

El muchacho se percato de ello y aunque no le emocionaba la idea de ir atado accedió a ello; no le convenía una pelea, ante todo tenía que encontrar a sus hermanas. Alzo las manos y ortos se las sujeto con la cuerda una ves bien asegurado oreus se acerco a el **– te llevaremos a cair Paravel y hablaras ante los reyes – **se inclino en sus patas delanteras – sube muchacho asi llegaremos mas rápido- le dijo oreus, este subio y marcharon al castillo.

* * *

En otra parte del bosque Edmund cabalgaba hacia el castillo con la bruja aun inconsciente.

"_bruja"_ pensó el joven rey –"_será algún aliado de la bruja blanca"_ , después de que se restaurara la paz en Narnia; se habia peinado la zona en busca de aliados de la bruja que se habían esparcido por el reino, algunos de ellos se han arrepentido y ahora eren ciudadanos de Narnia. Sin embargo otros se han retirado a distintas partes del país no se ha dado con ellos todavía, pero se sabe que no están felices por la caída de su reina y esperan fervientemente su regreso.

La chica en sus brazos comenzó a moverse signo de que habia despertado.

**-a donde me llevas-** escucho que le preguntaba

**-a Cair Paravel-** respondió sin más.

**-¿es necesario que baya atada?-** le pregunto la joven.

**- si –** fue la simple respuesta del joven rey.

**-¿Por qué?-** le pregunto esta.

**- porque eres una bruja-** le dijo este

**-** **¿y que te hace pensar eso?-** le reto esta, sabia que era inútil discutir pero no se iba a quedar callada.

**- te vi- **fue la respuesta de este.

**- no puedes estar seguro de si lo que viste fue real o no, esta haciendo mucho calor y tal vez solo fue una alucinación por estar expuesto mucho tiempo el sol, así que lo que crees que viste es tan es un producto de tu imaginación, y me estés acusando injustamente-** le dijo la joven. Edmund la miro pero no dijo nada, estaba claro que intentaba confundirlo haciéndolo creer que estaba alucinando, pero sabe lo que vio y no era producto del calor o su imaginación, pero tenia que darle el merito por intentarlo, _" ingeniosa"._

**-ahora una pregunta**_- _le dijo la joven_ – _**¿que acaso no hay magos aquí? **Le pregunto esta

**- ya no-** fue la lacónica respuesta de Edmund. Luego de eso continuaron el resto del camino en silencio.

* * *

En el castillo más concretamente en la biblioteca Susan y Lucy estaban sentadas cerca del enorme balcón, cuya vista daba a la parte frontal del castillo, Susan ley un libro y miraba de vez en cuando a su hermana que no dejaba de mirar hacia afuera.

**-tardan demasiado-** dijo Lucy sin quitar la vista del balcón. Susan levanto la vista de su libro y coloco una de sus delicadas manos en las de su hermana haciendo que esta la mirara **-estoy segura de que están bien-** le dijo maternalmente"_aunque no se que los retrasa tanto", _pensó la reina pero eso no se lo dijo a su hermana.

Lucy soltó un suspiro y volvió a mirar por el balcón buscando la figura de alguno de sus hermanos o de oreus y los demás, pasaron algunos minutos hasta que de pronto pudo divisar la silueta de un a unos treinta metros. _"¿Quien será?" _pensó la pequeña reina, el jinete se acercaba cada vez más hasta que pudo visualizar una cabellera rubia que ella conocía muy bien.

**-¡Susan!-** exclamo llamando la atención de su hermana preguntándose que pudo haber pasado para provocarle una reacción así.

**-¿Qué pasa Lucy?-** le pregunto su hermana.

**-¡Es Peter! ya Regreso-** y sin decir mas salió corriendo de la biblioteca para recibir a su hermano.

Susan se acerco al barandal del balcón y lo vio de pie a un lado de su caballo, pero traía un bulto en sus brazos que no supo identificar desde donde estaba, susan frunció ligeramente el seño. _"¿Qué encontraste Peter?"_

* * *

_No lo olviden un Review es igual a una autora feliz_

**_"Donde quieres que vaya, yo iré" _**


End file.
